


Envious Lust

by snowyfigurine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine
Summary: Levi gets jealous that you wore a revealing outfit in front of his brothers. You admit you wanted his attention. He gives it to youWord Count: 1436
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 49





	Envious Lust

You ignore everyone’s look of shock as you walk into the dining room wearing a particularly form fitting outfit that left little to the imagination. It’s a tight and strapless romper, that contrasts nicely with your skin tone. You fight the embarrassment that rises in you, trying to keep your breathing steady as you walk to your normal spot at the table. You smile as Amso compliments you, feeling a bit more at ease as you start eating. Out of the corner of your eye you see Levi gaping at you, his eyes glinting with jealousy and something you can’t quite name. You bite your lip, hoping that Asmo’s plan to catch his attention works as you respond to Mammon. Breakfast passes quickly and you feel disappointment when Levi doesn’t say anything and leaves the dining room. You refuse Asmo’s offer of company, instead heading to your room, planning to change and watch chick flicks while eating ice cream to forget your embarrassment. 

However, as you pass by Levi’s door, it suddenly opens and you let out a small yelp as his tail wraps around your waist and yanks you into the room. He shuts the door, pinning you against it as he meets your gaze, his orange eyes blazing with jealousy and… lust. You feel yourself blush as he stares at you, his tail still coiled around your waist. 

“L-levi?” You stammer out when you feel the tip of his tail slip under your clothes. Your mind is whirling at the situation, surprised that the normally shy otaku third born was being so bold as you watch him lick his lips slightly. 

“Did you enjoy taunting me like that? Dressing up like this, only to give all your attention to my brothers?” His voice is tight, as if he’s straining to hold himself back. You shiver slightly as his tail coils around your thigh, biting back a moan. 

“I j-just wanted your attention.” This stops him in his tracks, and he stares at you with shock, his tail falling to the ground. Before he can stay anything, you stop holding yourself back and leap forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I wanted your attention, not anyone else Levi.” You lean in, hesitating for a moment, giving him the chance to pull away. When he doesn’t move, you close your eyes and press your lips against his. He’s stiff with shock at first, but the moment you try to pull away, he seems to act on impulse wrapping his arms around your waist as he deepens the kiss, probing your lips with his tongue. You smile as you grant his tongue entrance into your mouth, your fingers gently tugging on his hair, drawing out a quiet moan from the Avatar of Envy. His tail wraps around your waist as his hands move to lift you up, wrapping your legs around his body as you continue to make out. He slowly walks over to his chair, and sits down, letting you straddle him as his hands slide up to tug on the fabric of your romper. He breaks away, and you look at him, your eyes full of lust, taking in his flushed face as he meets your gaze. 

“A-are you sure about this?” His eyes widen and he winces as you glare at him, prompting him to pull you in for another kiss. “I just wanted to make sure.” He murmurs softly as he tugs the romper off of you. 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything, Levi.” You give him a reassuring smile as you help him remove his own clothes. Your hands trail over his chest and abs as you lean forward to kiss him again. You shiver slightly as his hands run down your body before coming to a halt at your waist. You let out a moan as he holds you in place, his cock teasing your entrance, his tail moving up to tease your breasts. You hold onto his shoulders tightly as he continues to tease you, your body trembling in anticipation. 

“L-levi~ Mmph~ Please!” Your words make him halt in shock. Were you really begging for him? The yucky shut in otaku? Before he can say anything, you cradle his face with both your hands, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. “Please… Levi, I want you.”

And that’s all it takes to push him into action again. You moan as he slowly pushes into you, your eyes fluttering closed as his tail coils around your breasts, the tip playing with your nipples. His orange eyes fill with lust and amazement as he watches your face flush, loving the expressions and sounds that he was bringing out of you. He starts thrusting into you slowly as he leans forward, placing kisses and light bites along your shoulder before sucking at the nape of your neck. You lean into him, letting him take full control as you bury your face into the nape of his neck, your hands resting on his chest. His tail leaves your breasts, but before you can complain, it’s replaced by his hands, his tail coiling around your waist to keep you steady as his thrusts get rougher. You feel pressure build up in your core, and you bite his neck as you moan from the pleasure, making him curse under his breath. 

“F-fuck. You feel so good.” He mutters, but your brain barely processes the words, filled to the brim with the pleasure he was giving you. You let out a gasp of surprise as you feel the tip of his tail slowly push into your ass, and you clench around him, making him curse again. “Shit. Relax. Trust me.” He murmurs, nipping at the nape of your neck as he tries to distract you from the sudden intrusion. He waits, his hands playing with your breasts as he sucks on the nape of your neck, until he feels your body relax around him.

“Good girl.” He practically purrs as he starts thrusting into you again. You let out a moan as his tail and dick move in and out of you alternatively, never giving you the chance to catch your breath. The pressure builds up quicker, and soon you’re clenching again. 

“L-levi, I’m going to-” Your words are cut off when he suddenly stops, and you pull away looking at him in confusion as he uses his tail and hands to keep you still. You let out a whine, trying to squirm for stimulation. He smirks at you, leaning forward to kiss you passionately as you feel the pressure in your core fade. 

“I always wanted to try this…” He murmurs, leaning forward to nip your ear gently. “You can’t cum until I say you can.” He tenses as he waits for your response, holding you close so that you can’t see the blush that covers his face. You clench at his words, swallowing another needy whine before responding shakily.

“O-ok…” You whimper and he smiles as he starts to thrust into you again. You pant as he moves quicker, the pressure building up in you as you struggle to hold yourself back. Your mind empties as your body fills with heat and pleasure and you bite his shoulder again, trembling against him as the pressure continues to build up. 

“L-levi- mmph~ please- fuck.” You moan as his cock and tail continue to thrust in and out of you, his thumbs flicking over your nipples. You feel him smile against your neck as he kisses it softly before he moves up to whisper in your ear. 

“Just a little more.” He lets out a low moan as he thrusts into again before continuing. “You’re doing so well.” You let out another moan that gets stifled by his lips as he thrusts into you again. This only continues for a few more minutes, but to you it feels like ages as you struggle to keep the pressure from overflowing, squirming in the arms of the Avatar of Envy. Finally, you hear the words of sweet relief. 

“Cum for me.” Levi moans into your ear, and immediately you’re clenching around his cock as the orgasm rips through your body, letting out a loud moan as he fucks you through the waves of pleasure. He lets out a slight growl as he bottoms out, moaning as he fills you up with his cum. You fall against his chest, your body trembling as you regain your breast as he pulls out of you. His arms wrap around you, embracing you gently as you close your eyes. 

“Such a good girl. I'm so proud of you.”

The words bring a smile to your face as you slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
